


Beautiful Tragedy

by universecollapsing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dark!cas, destiel au, like the baby stuff, serial killer!Cas, serial killer!au, smut but not hardcore smut, spn au, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecollapsing/pseuds/universecollapsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn’t call it an obsession, necessarily.  Passion seemed to more accurately describe the way Castiel felt about his new roommate, Dean Winchester.  The younger man was more than gorgeous, what with those lips that were made to be ruined and his eyes that were the color of the moss that grew on the trees in the forest behind the small house.  Normally, Cas would be dying to carve into him and see if he was as beautiful inside.  But, there was something different about this one, something that made Castiel want to keep him and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

He wouldn’t call it an obsession, necessarily.  Passion seemed to more accurately describe the way Castiel felt about his new roommate, Dean Winchester.  The younger man was more than gorgeous, what with those lips that were made to be ruined and his eyes that were the color of the moss that grew on the trees in the forest behind the small house.  Normally, Cas would be dying to carve into him and see if he was as beautiful inside.  But, there was something different about this one, something that made Castiel want to keep him and take care of him.

The strange, protective urge began when they first met; Dean had sent in an application to be his roommate, the open position something he had seen in a year old ad.  Still, Cas had gotten bored of living with the same person, so he disposed of said woman and invited Dean over to see the place.

The moment Castiel saw him, he felt an overwhelming temptation to push him up against the wall and take him.  He did manage to resist the desire for quite a while, but it eventually gnawed at him so badly that he was compelled to sit Dean down for a conversation.

“Dean,” Cas greeted as he entered the kitchen, “I was wondering if you would mind having a talk with me.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as it was obvious he didn’t see there being anything to talk about.  “Uh, sure.”

“Sure as in you will talk to me, or sure as in you mind?”  He asked dryly.

“I’ll talk to you.  Anything wrong, Cas?”  The nickname shot to his core like a bullet, fast and violent.  Unlike a bullet, it turned him on.

Cas took a step closer to the stove where Dean was cooking at and shook his head.  “I wouldn’t say it’s wrong, but you haven’t stopped staring at me since two weeks ago.  May I ask why?”

Eyes widening, the sharp inhale of Dean’s breath was audible enough that it gave him some satisfaction.  “Well?”  Castiel inquired.  “Is there something wrong with me, Dean?”  He placed a gentle hand on his hip.

Dean swallowed and shook his head.  “Cas, you know that isn’t it.”

“Hmm, but I don’t.  How about you explain the reason to me, then?”

“P-please,” Dean choked out.

“Tell me what you want, Dean.  Use your words.”  Castiel rubbed circles into his hips, working up a rhythm in an attempt to comfort him.  The material of the shirt was thin, and he could feel the warm skin underneath.  It was unbelievably difficult not to take the shirt off and really, really feel it.

There was a pause, which Cas was planning on ending with a hard pinch, although Dean spoke before he could.  “I…  you’re hot, Cas, will you please let me go now?”

Fine.  That was as good as it was going to get that night, and he could accept that.  He wouldn’t force his precious Dean into anything.  Not yet.


	2. The First Time

His day at work had been absolutely dreadful; as a lawyer, a good portion of his job was completing briefs, and that was what he had spent the whole damn eight hours doing.  His only hearing was canceled, and so his client (one of the few that he didn’t detest) was stuck in jail.  Cas, as he stormed back into the house, wasn’t sure he would have the willpower to even flirt with Dean that night.

He found dinner set out in the fridge for him, an unbelievably nice gesture.  Cas would have to find a way to thank Dean the next day.  After finishing the burger and washing the grease off of his hands, Cas took off his shirt and retreated to his bedroom.  The idea of sleep was more than appealing.

But, upon approaching the door, he could hear breathing.  Although it was possible, the likelihood of someone burglarizing this house was very slim.  It didn’t look like there would be anything expensive in there, and the security was astounding for such a tiny place.  Castiel’s logical, probably too hopeful conclusion was that it was Dean.

When he walked into the room, he found that his conclusion had been spot on.  The boy was lying on his bed, face down and nearly naked.  It wasn’t difficult to tell that he was half-asleep, or at least faking it.

“Dean?”  Cas asked quietly.  At the lack of response, he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed.  His fingers started carding through Dean’s hair of their own accord, and he seemed to stir a bit.

“Hmm?”  He mumbled.

A smile flitted across Cas’s face.  “Why are you in here, little one?”  He didn’t need to force the gentle tone that was evident in his voice.

Dean was too tired to really think about his response.  “Wanted you.”

That made the smile grow so that it reached his eyes.  “Yes?  Tell me how you want me, Dean.”

“Every way.”  Dean nestled his face deeper into the pillow and cracked one green eye open.

Cas hummed in consideration and nodded.  He definitely wasn’t as exhausted as he’d been earlier.  “Fine.  Get me hard and I’ll let you be my cockwarmer, how does that sound?  Will that please you?”

Dean gave an enthusiastic nod, and before he knew what was happening, he had Castiel’s dick down his throat.  He sucked as hard as he could and moved his tongue in eager circles; he might be inexperienced, but Cas had to give him props for his enthusiasm.

Soon enough he was fully hard, and pulled out.  He got off of the bed and went to the other side of it, where he kept the lube.  “Onto your stomach, Dean,” Cas ordered, and he could see the boy immediately obey his orders.

It took a while to prep him, but the sensation of being inside in addition to the ungodly noises Dean was making made it well worth it.  Besides, Cas enjoyed that first part.  It was nice to watch him squirm and beg for more.

Once he was completely in, he shifted and pulled Dean to his stomach.  “There, baby, does that feel okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean whispered.  “Thanks, Cas.”

He pressed a few soft kisses to Dean’s neck and nodded.  “Of course.  Now, I want to know about why you really wanted to be my roommate.  You said something about going to college, but that seems like bullshit to me.  You’re, what, seventeen?”

“Well, maybe, but I don’t wanna’ talk about it.”

That warranted a nod and another kiss from Cas.  “Okay, princess, we can save this for another night.

“Thanks, man.”

Just as he was on the verge of sleep, Dean’s voice cut through the dark again.  “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Can we do this again tomorrow night?”

“I would love to do it more than that, actually.”

And thus began the tradition.


	3. Late Nights

**  
  
**

The way Dean blushed bright pink at whatever pet name Cas used never ceased to please him.  It brought out his freckles and showcased those amazing eyes.  He tended to blush in a lot of occasions, however, and it amused Cas very much.

“Dean,” Cas said over dinner, “you don’t need to blush just because I called you darling when I asked you to pass the ketchup.  Okay?  We have been living together for three months already, and sleeping together for two.  I don’t think there’s reason for you to be uncomfortable with me, and, if there is, I would like for you to tell me so that I can fix it.”

His face became even redder at that.  “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled.  Still, despite Dean’s lack of enthusiastic response to his frankness, Cas knew that he enjoyed it.  He had said as much when they were lying in bed one night after a round of, admittedly, very intense sex.

“Cas,” Dean had confessed, “‘s nice when you get all sappy and shit.  Real cute.”

“I know,” Cas smirked.  “Although I am not sure if the word cute is appropriate, considering I was just fucking your brains out.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Cas a gentle nudge.  “Shut up.”

They had many other late night conversations like that; Dean seemed to be more open either during sex or afterwards, when he was warm and sated and happy.  Still, he hadn’t shared much about himself.

All Cas knew was that Dean had a younger brother (he'd yet to find out his name).  He could also conclude that he came from a fairly troubled home, seeing as how he was a seventeen year old, not yet college age, and living with an older man as opposed to his family.

Well, Cas wasn’t too much older.  Not enough so that he could be Dean’s father; there was only a difference of thirteen years between them.  Which, by society’s guidelines, still wasn’t acceptable, though Cas had never been one for following guidelines.  Dean was old enough to make his own decisions, and if he chose to have sex with Cas, it wasn’t a bad thing.

Although, Cas wasn’t sure he would be able to recognize it as a bad thing if it was one.  He’d been told before that his views were skewed, to say the least, and he could see that.  He definitely didn’t adhere to the laws, but he did have a strict moral code.  It wasn’t the same as other people’s, but it definitely made sense to him. as it would to anyone else who had common sense.

His moral code was one of the many things Dean did not yet know about him.  Cas did plan to tell him, but after a year’s worth of a real relationship in addition to a commitment.  He was very big on that.  Without commitment, there was no basis for a partnership.

Oh, and did Castiel intend on commitment.  He just had to get Dean ready for it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i wanted to thank all of yall who've left kudos or bookmarked it! that means the world to me, so, again, thank you so much!


End file.
